Chance Meeting
by LynnLoVeHP
Summary: AU A diffrent way Parker and Hardison could have met.
1. Chapter 1

I'm stuck on my other Harker story so in the mean time I wrote this one. AU, what if Parker and Hardison knew each other before Nate introduced the team? My take on how they could have met. This one may be a little out of character, not much.

**********************************************************************HARKER********

As soon as I got out of the shower I noticed my answer machine blinking so I went to play the messages I missed.

"_Nathan Ford, I have a proposition for you. I heard you were the best and that's what I'm looking for. Call me back 571-647-9982."_ Nathan Ford, the insurance guy? I'll have to do a background check later and then maybe call him back. What would some do-gooder like himself want with a badass hacker like me?

"_Hey man, it's Mitch. Are we hitting the clubs tonight or what? Call me back bro!" _My good friend Mitch on the other hand I'll call back right now. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up.

"Alec, man, you have to meet me down here! There are chicks crawling around everywhere. The babe pool is amazing tonight!" He shouted into the phone, music blaring in the background.

"Where are you hanging?" I asked grabbing my keys and wallet.

"This new club Pride get your ass down here bro!" He laughed.

"Alright man I'm on my way." I replied before hanging up. Ten minutes later I was waiting outside in the line to get in. I used my smartphone to hack their system and skim the VIP list.

"Jack Higgins." I told the bouncer. He checked his ipad before pulling the rope back and step aside for me to enter. I found Mitch at the bar drinking alone, which wasn't surprising.

"Hey man, what happened to all the babes?" I grinned, greeting him with a hand slap.

"Who needs them, there's plenty more to choose from." He replied shrugging it off. I glanced around the club to check out the women, not that we'd have a chance with any of them. We came to a lot of these club openings and left empty handy. Nobody wanted to bring a nerd home. The place was filled to the limit of fakes. Fake boobs, fake hair extensions, fake everything. As I was scanning the crowd, a tall, thin blond headed our way. I turned to watch her walk by which she noticed and glanced back to smile at me. I straightened up and nodded towards her. I had never been more thankful for my dark skin than in that moment when it hid my blush.

"Dude, so not gonna happen." Mitch said dragging my attention away from the beautiful woman.

"What?" I replied trying to shake her face from my brain.

"Don't what me, you and that chick." He told me. The rest of the night went by just like the rest. Women would stay long enough to get a free drink out of us before sauntering off to meet up with their friends.

"Alright man I'm out of here." I told Mitch ready to go. Suddenly he tensed up and nodded his head in the direction behind me nervously. I looked at him confused before turning my head around to come face to face to the blond from earlier. I opened my mouth to say something, but was saved from saying something dumb when she dragged my collar down and crashed her lips against mine. She slipped her arms around my waist pulling me closer alongside her, running her hands up and down my back as she kissed me. My hands were still by my side, I figured they mine as well be doing something so I rested them on either side of her delicate hips. Her tongue poked and licked my bottom lip asking for more before I opened my mouth up to hers. She sucked on my tongue, sending a shiver down my spine. Here this stranger was attacking me with her mouth yet I did nothing. I was attracted to her that part was definite. So I decided it was my turn to make her toes curl and took over from there. I moved my hands up her body tangling them in her hair as I drew her tight against my solid form, controlling her for a change. A moan escaped her mouth as she fought back, our tongues being our only weapons. When breathing became necessary, she pulled away, biting my bottom lip in the process.

"Wow, that was, wow." I finished lamely. Her face was flushed and her heart was beating faster every second. She unraveled herself from my grip slowly backing away from me. A devilish grin spread across her face before she slipped away, getting lost in the crowd. I looked for her but she had already vanished just as quickly as she appeared.

"Did that just happen?" I asked Mitch turning to look at him.

"You lucky son of a bitch." He replied shaking his head in disbelief. I rubbed my chin unable to shake the dopey grin spreading across my face.

"That was weird right?" I asked still flabbergasted.

"Some hot babe just pounced on you and you're going to question it?" He asked reasonably.

"Yeah you're right, see you later." I retorted.

"Wait, you think you can spot me some cab money? I spent all my doe on the ladies." He said holding out his hand.

"I got you." I laughed not surprised. I reached into my back pocket for my wallet, the smile vanishing from my face as I frantically searched all my other pockets for it. I turned them all inside out and still came up empty.

"Mitch, have you seen my wallet?" I asked searching for it on the ground.

"Nah man did you lose it?" He questioned.

"I just had it! I paid for my beer and then…" My voice trailed off as I thought of the blond that jumped me. She distracted me with that mind blowing kiss as she ran her hands over my body so I wouldn't notice her pickpocketing.

"Dude it's so unlike you to lose your wallet!" He laughed. Then he too thought about what happened tonight. I saw realization dawn on him as he came up with the same conclusion I did.

"Your kissing buddy stole it from!" He howled with amusement. I gave him a knock it off look which just made him laugh louder.

"Looks like we're walking bro." He said patting my back.

************************************************************************HARKER******

This will probably be a two or three chapters long not sure yet. If you're interested I have two other Harker stories too. Too out of character? Let me know, review please!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the interest in my fic, here's the second part.

***********************************************************************HARKER*******

When I woke up today I realized two things. One, later I had to meet that Nate guy and his team of delinquents like me, and two, I was robbed last night. It made sense though the more I thought about it. Why an attractive women like she was would be interested in me. In truth she wasn't, just my money. She was smart too, because she found the tracker I hid in my wallet for instances like this one. I went about my day like usual. Shower, breakfast, an episode of Doctor Who. I made another ID to replace the one in my wallet that I knew I'd never see again before leaving to meet Nate. I was early, the second to arrive. When the whole 'team' got here Nate addressed everyone.

"I'll start by introducing you all. Eliot he's the hitter." Nate said, pointing to the man with the long hair and muscles. "Sophie is our grifter." He said pointing to the woman with the accent. "Hardison the hacker." He said pointing to me. "And Parker the thief." He said pointing to a familiar looking blond. It wasn't until she smiled at me that I recognized her.

"It's you! I want my wallet back." I shouted at the woman from the other night, now known as Parker.

"I don't know what you're talking about." She replied innocently.

"You two know each other?" The hitter, Eliot, asked looking questionably between the two of us.

"No." Parker smiled.

"You- you know what you did." I shouted, pointing my finger at her angrily.

"Parker, did you take his wallet?" Nate asked, stepping in like a parent between the two of us. I could tell he was already frustrated that we weren't working well together.

"Maybe." She grinned mischievously.

"Then give it back." He ordered. She turned to leave, hopefully to retrieve it when he called her back. "Later, return it to him after the con." He added. I crossed my arms and moved away from her. Far, far, away. The scam was pretty simple all we had to do was steal a few documents back for this guy. It would be over with fairly soon and then I'd get my stuff back.

"So how'd she do it?" Eliot asked when Nate finished going over the plan.

"She kissed me." I replied reluctantly. They would find out sooner or later mine as well get it over with right away.

"Ah she distracted you." He grinned.

"No, I just really wanted to kiss him. The wallet was a plus." Parker added stepping between the two of us.

"Huh?" I said confused.

"That girl is trouble." Eliot replied before walking away.

"Well, do you want your wallet back?" Parker called from the other side of the room. I shook out of my daze before following her direction.

"Yes. And I expect it to be filled with cash and all my cover IDs." I told her.

"What would I do with a bunch of fake IDs with your picture on them?" She asked in disbelief. She led me out of the warehouse to an alley way a couple blocks away.

"Here you go." She said stopping at a dumpster.

"What's this?" I asked confused.

"You wanted your wallet back; I brought you to your wallet." She replied.

"Ah hell no." I shouted upset.

"Might want to get some gloves." She suggested before walking off.

"You aren't going to help?" I hollered after her but she was already gone. "Eliot was right, that girl is nothing but trouble." I said to myself before I started digging around for my wallet.

************************************************************************HARKER******

Backinblack- I already posted the other two stories a one-shot 'Not a Moment Too Soon' and a multi-chapter story 'The Kiss That Changed Everything' that I'm still working on.

Thanks for the reviews hope you guys like this chapter too. Good feedback and I'll post one more chapter. If not I'll end it at this. Thanks for reading.


End file.
